


Schuylkill River

by newtmasofficial



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Polyamory, false death, schuylkill river
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtmasofficial/pseuds/newtmasofficial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I regret to inform you that our one casualty was your aide-to-camp Alexander Hamilton. </i>
</p>
<p>Hamilton was reported dead, but shows up five days later at camp, where his two lovers are waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schuylkill River

“General, a messenger has arrived with news about the battle at Schuylkill.” A soldier peeked his head inside Washington’s tent, after getting the okay to come in.

“Send him in,” Washington said without looking up from his desk. He wasn’t too worried about the news, having sent some of his best men, including Alexander Hamilton.

A moment later, a small man, probably not more that sixteen or seventeen years old, entered the tent and handed over a small envelope. He looked nervous and scurried as fast as he could to get out the door once he was dismissed.

Washington set his quill down, reaching for the letter. He quickly tore it open, wanting to hear how General Knox had faired.

_General Washington,_

_I send you this letter bearing both good and bad news. The good news is we were able to fend off the British at Schuylkill. We only lost one man, which brings me to my bad news._

_I regret to inform you that our one casualty was your aide-to-camp Alexander Hamilton._

Washington stopped reading there. He felt his heart sink to his stomach. He continued reading.

_I sent Hamilton forward to Philadelphia to continue his journey with his errand. He wasn’t able to get very far, as a British soldier shot his horse while he was crossing the river. Hamilton fell off his horse. He would have been able to get to shore had it not been raining. The water was much higher than normal._

_I saw Hamilton go underwater, but I never saw him come back up. After it was all over, I sent a man to search for him, but he only found his coat. I have sent his coat back with the messenger._

_I hope this letter reaches you well. I am sorry to be such a bearer of bad news. I know Hamilton was like a son to you. We will carry on to Philadelphia and should send word if needed._

_General Knox_

Washington sank back in his chair. Hamilton was dead. That couldn’t be true. He then remembered that the messenger was supposed to have the man’s coat.

The messenger came back in after being called and handed over the coat before leaving. It was still wet from the river.

Washington had to stay strong. He couldn’t show weakness in front of the other soldiers. _Laurens. Lafayette._ Washington knew the three men had a special arrangement while they were here. They all loved each other dearly. He didn’t want to be the one to break the news, but he didn’t want them hearing it from anybody else.

A soldier was sent to find the two men, Washington rereading the letter over and over again, hoping it would somehow change.

Lafayette and Laurens burst into the tent a few moments later, expecting to hear good news.

Washington gestured to the chairs in front of his desk. The two men sat down slowly, becoming nervous at their general’s attitude. Washington ran his hands over his face before he looked up. The two still had small smiles on their faces. He really didn’t want to have to do this.

“So did Alexander reach his destination? Is he coming back soon?” John was the first to speak up.

“Um, here’s the thing.” Washington took a small breath before telling the news. “Alex is not coming back.”

Washington snuck a glance at the other two. They shared a confused look.

Lafayette spoke up. “What do you mean? Where is he? Why is he not coming back? Did he do something wrong?”

Before John could join in with the questions, Washington held a hand up, halting the curious men.

“I received a letter from General Knox today. They succeed at Schuylkill.” Both Lafayette and John looked happy at this. “But, there was one casualty.” Washington reached across the table and handed the letter he had been gripping onto for the last ten minutes over to Lafayette.

The tent was silent while Lafayette read the letter. Washington knew the moment he found out. Lafayette’s hand came up to cover his mouth while tears gathered in his eyes, a few falling down his cheek.

John had been sitting, staring at his lover while he read. “What? What is it?”

Lafayette couldn’t speak. He just handed the letter over to John, who quickly scanned over the words. The letter fell out of his hands a moment later onto the ground.

Washington turned around in his chair to grab Alex’s coat, which he gave to John. The man grabbed the coat, hugging it to him. Lafayette grabbed John’s hand, squeezing it hard.

The three men sat in silence for a few moments before Lafayette stood up, dragging John with him. He nodded at Washington before leading the other out. The general watched them go, not moving from his chair for the rest of the afternoon. He still did not know how to process the information.

The next few days passed uneventfully. Washington got back to work, having an army to run and a war to fight. Laurens stayed in his tent most of the time, only coming out when Lafayette forced him outside. Lafayette seemed to be handling the news a little better than his lover. He still had to run his battalion and keep his men in line.

Five days after the messenger had brought the letter, a man who was covered in bruises and dirt stumbled into camp. He headed straight for Washington’s tent, intent on telling his news.

Washington, who had been working at his desk again all day, looked up when the flap of the tent opened. He looked startled when the man entered. He blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes. _I have to be dreaming. Or dead._

“Sir.” The man saluted before racing into front of Washington’s desk. He started rambling off on a tangent. A moment later he stopped. “Sir, are you alright? You look as if you’ve seen a ghost.”

Washington rubbed over his eyes one last time before really looking at the man.

“Is that really you, Hamilton?” Alex looked confused. He knew he was covered in dirt and mud, but was it really that hard to tell who he was?

“Yes sir. Is something the matter?” Alex sat down in one of the chairs that his loves had sat in only days before. He was exhausted from walking for days.

“Well, General Knox sent a message back that you had drowned in the Schuylkill River.”

Even though his face was dirty, it seemed to pale. “Have Lafayette and Laurens heard news yet?” Washington just nodded.

Alex stood up, ready to run and find his loves. Washington stopped him, grabbing onto his arm.

“If you walk through camp now, you’ll give my men a heart attack. They’ll think they’ve all died. I’ll send someone to get the two. Just sit here and try and clean your face up a bit.” Washington pointed towards his wash basin and some water.

Not ten minutes later, John and Lafayette came storming into the tent.

“What’s the emergency, sir?” Lafayette asked. Washington moved out of the way so the two could see Alex.

John looked like he was about to pass out. He gripped Lafayette wrist, hand turning white.

“Alex? Is that really you?” John slowly made his way towards the other, hand outstretched. He put his hand on Alex’s cheek, which Alex happily nuzzled into.

“Oh God, you’re alive!” John wasted no time in leaning forward and kissing the smaller man.

Lafayette finally broke out of his stupor and rushed forward, pulling the two into a hug.

Washington gave the three a few moments before clearing his throat. He wanted to know how Hamilton made it out alive.

“How are you alive, Alexander? Knox said there was no trace left of you except your coat.” The three men pulled apart from their embrace, facing the general.

“After my horse was shot, I went under. I got swept away with the current.” Alex paused, John reaching out to squeeze his hand. “I almost didn’t make it, but I was able to grab onto a rock close to shore. By the time I got out, I was almost a mile downstream of where I had entered the water.

“I decided to come back here and get a horse and a copy of those letters I was delivering since I was closer here than Philadelphia. I’m glad I came back when I did.” Alex turned to Lafayette and Laurens, giving each a peck on the cheek.

“Well, I’m glad you’re back, son,” Washington said, patting Hamilton on the back. “You three may take the rest of the day off to get ‘reacquainted’ with each other.” He then dismissed them, glad that Alexander was alive and well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think! I haven't edited it, so if there are any errors, let me know! 
> 
> Follow or come talk to me:  
> [main tumblr](http://me-myselfandziall.tumblr.com/) (If you want to talk about anything Hamilton/1D related, or want to send a prompt)  
> [Hamilton women tumblr](http://womenofhamilton.tumblr.com/) (If you love the women of Hamilton as much as I do)


End file.
